A Bizzare Welcoming
by Mystical Lois Lane
Summary: A story where Bizzaro Clark is here and welcomes lois from her trip in the rain instead of clark kent.


Title: **A Bizarre Welcoming**  
Coupling: Bizzarios

_A/N: Slight Spoiler Warning: if you haven't read any of the spoilers for this upcoming ep then I only have one slight information in this story. If you don't want to know that slight information then do not read past the astride. _Plus if you read this I'm like marking out that he ever liked Lana hehe (disclaimer only like the first sentence is the spoiler lol)

_*_  
_*_  
_*_  
_*_  
_*_

Lois was standing in the rain. She was waiting for Smallville to pick her up but apprantly while she was being a nurse for Jimmy, Clark forgot all about her. She sighed in frustration as she started to walk to the taxi cab curb to wait for a taxi, her shirt getting soaked sticking to her drenched body. She closed her eyes as she heard thunder. Then she saw him. Smallville staggering in the rain towards her with a smirk.  
"Sure take your time getting her Smallville" she said as he got close to her and he pouted a little "Now lois you and both know I'm always on time or late" he said into her ear softly as he put an arm around her waist "besides it was worth getting you wet over me" he said as he licked along her earlobe softly and gently. She shook slightly from the touch but she passed it over with the thought of him and lana together while she was gone as she tried to push away. "Sure like you thought of me when lana was around"

He laughed softly as he started to kiss her neck softly as he held her fast against him she could feel how he was aroused by the sight of her. She fought to keep her mind on task as he said "Lana isn't half the woman you could be I was never with Lana while you were gone" which was true since this wasn't "smallville" this was his clone Bizzaro. He smiled as he sucked on her earlobe "Lois I want to tell you my secret then you can post it in the news paper I'm the Red and Blue blur" he said as he looked at her surprised face and had to laugh as he super sped them to the unoccupied farm, Clark was out rescuing the world. He laid her on the couch throwing her luggage over the railing having it fall in the hay as he straddled her bringing his mouth to her wet thin t-shirt sucking on her breast through that drinking all the water from it as he heard her moan in pleasure. He smirked as he went and did the same to the other one this time nibbling on them as well. "you have perfect breast Lois" he murmured as he messaged them kissing down her shirt to her jeans as he started to just kiss along her hot core still covered. He smiled up at her as he say her breath picking up speed.

Smirking he took his hands that were massaging her breast and he ripped her shirt he laughed a little at her astonishment "Oh Lois the things I can do to you" he said as he took his hands and ripped apart her wet jeans to reveal her in only a red lace bra and a red lace thong "Ooo a thong were you expecting me my love" he said as he ran a finger along her barley covered opening sending her in a shivering fit "Oh clark" she moaned as he put a finger to her lips "don't say that call me bizzaro"

Lois looked slightly confused but didn't have time to think as he penetrated her with a finger working her in and out as he sucked on her clit rolling his tongue over it. She moaned arching her back moving with his finger all he while not to much because he started to nibble on her clit. This was sending her into a freenze. She moaned feeling him put three fingers in her and she screamed feeling him moving faster and faster he was using his superspeed to move quickly in her bringing her to cum on his fingers. He smirked as he licked along his fingers and then kissed her. "Hmm do you want to have fun with me lois. Do whatever you want to do I'm yours" he said as he kissed her sucking on her bottom lip.

Lois pushed him down as she undressed him . Her lips went to his cock kissing along it as she let her tongue move the whole length of him. He was so big. Being aroused made her see how much of Clark Jr she hadn't seen she covered his head with her mouth sucking hard and fast as she moved down taking more and more into her mouth feeling him thrust in her mouth she moved her head as fast as she good as he moaned calling out her name loud and strong as she felt his pulse through his hard cock. He abruptly pulled out of her mouth and he smirked bringing her up him as he trusted into her having her straddle him and she began to ride him. He loved seeing her in ecstasy knowing his kryptonian cock filled her to much forcing her walls to spread wider and to stay tight against him giving them both constant pleasure. He sat up a little keeping the speed she was going and captured a breast in his mouth sucking nad bitting along it fast as he started to use his strength and superspeed on her womanhood. She moaned yelling in pleasure as he bent her down under him and he began to move fast and hard the whole barn shaking as she moaned "Bizzaro oh god bizzaro" she moaned as he kept sucking on one breast massaging the other. She soon went into a fit of orgasims one after another as bizzaro didn't stop til he had cummed in her and he smiled as he looked at her his eyes changing red from all the heat he felt. He ran his hands over her stomach and kissed it softly "hmm how was that my love" he asked just as a truck pulled into the drive way. Bizzaro smirked as she saw lois' questioning gaze and he picked her up and flew her to the fortress which he claimed as his home now as he looked into her eyes. "I'm going to give you all the pleasure you want lois and more if you want" he said as he massaged her breast and she nodded as he took her to the bed in there and he went to have more sex with her keeping her away from Clark.


End file.
